


MewGulf one shots

by jaxxen_101



Category: Tharntype - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Gulf, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Mew, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxen_101/pseuds/jaxxen_101
Summary: Just a bunch of MewGulf one shots because I am whipped for them.Top Mew and Bottom Gulf only
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

Mew licked his lips as his intern walked out of his office, his boyfriend was really testing him today.

He had a tight pair of work pants on, lip gloss and his shirt was tight enough so he could see Gulfs slim waist. It was the end of the work day so Mew followed him a few seconds later his eyes not leaving Gulfs ass, he wanted to do so many things to him.

He was desperate to have Gulf underneath him, flustered and fucked out, screaming only Mews name.

When Mew caught up to Gulf he could see one of his workers flirting with Gulf. It was clear that he didn't know who Gulf belonged to. He didn't approach immediately but listened from around the corner

"Who gave you those hickeys? Maybe I will have to show you a lesson and punish you."

Gulf sneered "I don't belong to you, I will never belong to you"

"Oh I will make you believe otherwise baby bo-" Mew rounded the corner and put and arm around Gulfs waist

"Have we got an issue here Chet?" He raises his eyebrows at the man

"O-oh Mr.Suppasit, nothing was happening just making conversati-"

Mew cut him off "Oh really? Cause I heard otherwise, trying to take my baby home with you hmm? Also Gulf is stood in his signature annoyed pose" He moves his other hand to the other side of Gulfs waist so he had a hand on each side, a plan forming in his head

"You will never hear him moan your name, i'm the only one that can punish babyboy right here" Mew pressed his hips forwards against Gulfs ass, fast and rough "P'Mew" He moans in a breathy tone

"You hear that? Moans just for me. Now if you excuse us, we have plans"

Mew tugs Gulf away and he looks at him with innocent eyes

"We have plans?"

"Yes baby we do" He takes Gulfs hand and helps him into the car

When they got home Gulf begins to walk upstairs "where are you going?" Mew questions

"We have plans so I wanted to change into something more comfortable"

Mew smirks and walks to him

"so innocent baby" He whispers and begins to kiss Gulfs neck

"We have plans, and the plans are that I will have you underneath me screaming my name" He continues to kiss his neck

Gulf pushed Mew away slightly "Not right now, later? I am not in the mood and i'm sleepy."

Mew pouted but nodded pulling him into a hug "Okay baby, lets go cuddle" Although Mew was ready to ruin his boyfriend but he also couldn't force him into something he didn't want to do, he didn't like to abuse his dominance like that.

He picks Gulf up bridal style, Gulf laughs and holds onto Mew until they get into the bedroom. He places Gulf down on the bed and kisses him softly "Lets get some snacks and have a cozy afternoon hm? Watch some films and cuddle" Gulf nods in agreement

"Sounds good"

Mew went downstairs to get some snacks while he left Gulf to chose a film, 5 minutes later he walked back upstairs. A smirk comes to his face and he licks his lips at the sight.

Gulf was sat in nothing but one of Mews work shirts and a tight and short pair of light blue boxers

"I think i'm in the mood now" He purrs and looks at Mew with innocent eyes

Mew placed the bowl and drinks down and slowly wanders over, a smirk growing on his face

"You're such a tease, sweetheart" He whispers lowly into Gulfs ear

"We will have to do something about that hmm?" He raises his eyebrow

Within seconds he had Gulf pinned down to the bed holding both of his wrists in his hand.

“It has been a while since I marked you up properly, maybe that would show people that you already belong to me." Mew growls slightly

Mew leans down and works his lips along Gulfs skin until he reaches his desired spot, he begins to roughly suck and bite. Gasps and whimpers leave Gulfs mouth as Mew marks his skin up.

Mew slowly rolled his hips down against Gulfs, smirking at the noise that left his mouth. He pulls away and marvels at the masterpiece he left on Gulfs neck and collar bones.

"Fuck baby, you look so owned, I'm going to mark up every part of your body until people understand only I can do this to you" There was no doubt that Mew was feeling possessive, but Gulf loved it when he got like this.

Mew sat up and took off his top layers until he was left in his work pants. Gulf let out a soft moan at the sight. The veins running up his hands and arms turned him on so badly, Mew's entire aura screamed dominance. CEO of a company, veiny arms, muscles, deep voice and the ability to ruin Gulf every time without fail.

Mew begins to unbutton the over sized shirt, kissing and sucking after every button. Once unbuttoned his hands start to roam Gulfs body, the soft and squishy stomach he loves so much, small waist and perk ass that makes Mew want to bend his boyfriend over his work desk and destroy his hole.

Mew took the shirt off Gulf completely and the sight beneath him made him growl deeper. Gulfs entire upper body had marks, there was a small wet patch at the front of Gulfs underwear

"Wet for me already baby" He grins

"Only for you P'Mew, i'm yours"

Mew couldn't hold back, he attacked Gulfs lips with his own, biting and sucking at his favoured top lip. His hand travelled downwards and rubbed the area of the growing wet patch, he swallows all of the others moans.

He invaded Gulfs mouth with his tongue and lets his hand travel back up gripping Gulfs neck tightly. He rutted his hips against Gulfs at a fast pace, pressing their bulges together.

"P'Mew i'm g-gonna-" He couldn't finish the sentence before a long and needy whine left his mouth, cumming into his underwear.

The grip Mew had on Gulfs neck tightened, eliciting a guttural moan from the submissive.

"Did I say you could cum?"

"N-no, i'm sorry P', I will behave"

"Since you apologised so nicely baby I will let you off"

Mew took the hand away from his neck and toyed with the waistband on Gulfs underwear pulling them down his pale thighs. He pulls his own trousers off and reaches for the lube in the top drawer

He smears some on his fingers and spreads Gulfs thighs getting onto his stomach inbetween them. He circles Gulfs entrance with his finger then pushes it in. A whimper leaves Gulfs mouth at the intrusion

"I'm not stretching you just get honey, I want to see how this flavour tastes with you" He smirks and pulls his finger out.

"Roll over for me sweetheart"

Gulf does as he is told, "Good boy" Mew growls deeply into his ear, sending shivers down Gulfs spine.

Mew left wet kisses down his back until he got to the curve of his ass. He skipped over his ass and roughly bit Gulfs thighs, using his tongue to soothe the area afterwards. He licks up his thighs and uses both of his hands to spread his cheeks to reveal his favourite treat.

He slowly teases the rim, after a begging whine from Gulf, he presses his tongue in. Gulf pushes his hips back against Mews tongue but that left him with a slap on his ass as warning.

Mew sucked and licked all the lube, until Gulf was moaning uncontrollably

"P'Mew P'Mew, can I cum, please please let me cum"

"Go ahead baby" At that Gulf came hard, the knot in his stomach loosened and he came all over his own stomach. Mew turned Gulf back over and licked off the cum from Gulfs stomach and chest.

Mew put more lube on 3 of his fingers, he pushes one in and slowly drags it in and out, circling his walls. He adds another finger and began to scissor him open. Moans leave Gulfs mouth, they become louder once a hard slap lands on his left ass cheek.

3 minutes later Gulf had 3 of Mews fingers inside him, stretching him open in preparation for his dick. He pulls his fingers out and licks them while looking Gulf in the eye. Gulfs entire face was flustered and red.

He leans over to the drawer and pulls out a condom, but feels a hand grip his wrist

"No condom, please. I want to feel you inside me, I- I want to feel your c-cum inside me" His face flushes a deeper shade of red. Mew smirks "Okay baby" He puts the condom back and pulls his own underwear off.

"What is the safe word baby?"

"Red if I want to stop, Yellow for something is wrong"

"and if you can't talk"

"Tap your arm 3 times"

"Good boy"

He hoists Gulfs hips up and lines himself up with Gulfs red hole.

"Beg for me sweetie" He growls into Gulfs ear

"Please, please Mew. I'm so needy for you, I want you inside me, show me who I belong t-" Mew snaps his hips so he is deep inside of Gulf.

A loud moan leaves Gulfs lips as Mew relentlessly moves his hips. His hand makes his way back up to Gulfs throat and wraps around it.

Gulf loved everything about this, he could feel every part of him, the veins, the girth. It was driving him crazy, he couldn't help but moan and scream Mews name. The hand around his neck tightened, the position changed slightly and Mew slammed into him harder, hitting his prostate directly.

Gulf screamed out, incoherent words left his mouth as he grew closer and closer

"I-i'm close P'"

"Cum with me baby"

Mew spanked Gulfs ass as he pressed in deep and came, this triggered Gulf to do the same, cum landed on his chest and stomach.

Gulf fell to the bed, his thighs shaking from how many times he came. Mew came back into the room with a warm damp wash cloth and started to clean Gulf up muttering praises to him

"You did so well for me, you took me so well" He puts the cloth in the wash.

Once he is back in the room he gets into bed and Gulf clambers into his arms, nestling his head into his neck

"I love you" he tiredly mumbles

"I love you too sweetheart"


	2. Tired

Gulf tiredly tried to keep his smile and energetic look up until they could leave the event. Their schedule had been packed for a week and they finally had some time off, they had a full week off from any events or duties related to fan meets or TharnType interviews. He posed and smiled to the fans and cameras, the constant flash giving him a headache. His legs ached from walking and standing all day and his eyes were dry and sore from the flash of the lights.

As they were walking out of the event the cameras were following them to their cars, he so badly wanted to tell them to go away and give them privacy but it would ruin his image. He sighed when he realised that he was going home alone tonight, he wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with Mew, his face buried into Mews neck but that wasn't happening.

He lethargically walked to his car but with the people around it made it difficult for him to find his car, he continued to follow Mew until he realised he was stood infront of Mews car. He just stood tiredly and sighed, the camera people began to scatter.

He turned around and began to walk to his car with a pout on his face. He felt a firm and strong hand grip his wrist and then pull him in. He wanted to sink into the arms of his lover and finally did when Mew pulls him in and firmly holds onto him "Does Bii want to come home with me?"

Gulf sank further into Mew and nodded "Yes please Phi" Mew helped Gulf into the car.

When Mew got back to his apartment building he looks over at Gulf who was sleeping soundly. Mew smiles softly, he gets out the car and walks to the other side gently picking Gulf up shutting the car door with his foot.

Gulf held onto Mews shirt "P'Mew?" he mumbles softly "It is me, don't worry Bii" Gulf leans into Mew more as Mew locks the car. He starts to walk into the building, he curses quietly when he realised he can't open the door, he didn't want to wake Gulf up.

He heard fast footsteps then a kind voice saying "Let me get that for you P'Mew" He smiles and thanks his neighbor.

"Thank you, I really don't want to wake him."

"Oh this must be Gulf" Mew nods in confirmation "P'Mew, cold" Gulf whines slightly not realising someone else was there. Mew smiles and walks into the building his neighbor following him.

A few minutes later Mew slowly places Gulf into bed and undresses him putting him in more comfortable clothes. Gulf holds onto his collar as he goes to pull away "stay"

"I'm going to, don't worry" He takes his shirt and pants off then gets into bed, pulling Gulf into him slowly playing with his hair "Sleep tight sweetheart"

It was 3am and Mew could feel Gulf shifting around in his arms, quiet whimpers leaving his mouth, at first he thought Gulf was having some sort of dirty dream but his mind quickly changed when he saw tears on his face, the smirk he had dropped and it was replaced with a worried look.

"N-no get off, I want P'Mew" Mew frowned and pulled Gulf closer to him and petted his hair, the crying and whimpers subsided "P'Mew" he says in a softer and relaxed tone.

Gulf woke up the next morning, dry tears were on his face and he was pressed against Mews chest.

Mew was already awake and was watching Gulf "Goodmorning Bii" He smiles softly, he frowns again when he sees the dry tears on Gulfs face, he had forgotten about his nightmare last night.

He approached it gently, after a few minutes of cuddles and soft kisses he takes a breath and gently asks "What happened last night, you had a nightmare" He cups his face gently and encourages him to talk by rubbing his cheek with his thumb gently.

Gulf sighs, he looks at Mews chest and slowly starts to speak.

"I had a nightmare, we were on set for Tharntype. You went out and left me sleeping in the room alone. I woke up in the dream and I was fine until I saw an article, it was to do with you and your ex. It said horrible things about me, saying things like you would leave me" He begins to tear up, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

"I couldn't help but feel sad, I went to the main room to try and distract myself but when I sat down P'Mame showed me it." He took a sharp panicked breath, Mew brought him closer and slowly rubbed his back

"I couldn't help it anymore, she was reading the article to me and everything just broke. I went into a state of panic, my entire chest constricted and my breathing was sharp, I felt weak" Gulf began to stutter, he gripped Mews shoulder and warm tears slowly fell down his face.

Mew cupped his face and wiped away the tears "It is okay Gulf, take your time"

"E-everyone crowded around me trying to calm me down but Mild kept telling them to get away, I was too. I o-only wanted you" Tears were rapidly falling down his cheeks, Mew sat them up and hugged Gulf tightly "Shh it is okay, I am here... I am here Gulf"


	3. First Impressions

This idea was suggested by @1-800-Jikook on wattpad

Mew walked into the large room, it was already filled with actors, producers etc.

He bowed slightly and thanked the person who gave him a black shirt that read 'Actor' on the back. Each cast member got a shirt with the logo on the front and their job on their back.

He walked into the room and slid his own shirt off to put the other one on, he heard a soft gasp from across from him. When he peeked out from the top of the shirt he was hit with beauty. The man wasn't someone he would usually go for height wise but the guys slim waist and squishy looking cheeks pleased his inner dom very much, pretty was an understatement. He smirks at the blushing boy and winks, he was already falling for someone he didn't know and didn't even know if he was into men or not.

Gulf couldn't help but stare as Mew took his shirt off, he had broad shoulders, veiny and muscled arms, his chest was huge and he had a six pack. He gulped as his eyes slowly moved up to the mans face, strong neck, sharp jawline, a pointed nose and piercing eyes that could kill a man in one second.

Mew smirked and began to wander over to Gulf, he began to study his features. Soft brown hair to compliment the matching soft brown eyes, his skin was a golden colour. He had the most delicate look with his tiny waist, gentle hands and soft face, his lips were a different story, plump, soft, they looked so inviting.

Most of Gulfs height came from his legs, what Mew didn't expect was that gulf was actually slightly taller than he was but that didn't matter anymore. Just as he was about to tap on his shoulder P'Tee called out to them 

"Okay everyone, get into partners and tell them 5 different things about yourself, get to know them. Mew, Gulf I want you two to go together since you will be acting together.

Mew searched around the room "P'Mew?" Gulfs soft voice echoed through his ears, he turns around to see the same soft, pretty guy from earlier "You're Gulf?" He asks with a smile. The boy nods softly, Mew takes his hand carefully and walks him over to a free space in the room and sits down on the floor with him.

He was already fascinated with the other male, he seemed shy and cautious "Can you go first P'Mew" he asks shyly

Mew smiles and nods "Of course, My name is Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, I am 28 years old, I have a bachelors and masters degree and I am working towards my PHD, I like to play music and listen to it and I have been an actor in a few series"

Gulf listened intently nodding along with a smile "You're very handsome P'Mew" Gulf panics when he realised he said that outloud, he blushes "I-i'm Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong long last name I know, I am 21, this is my first main role in a show, I have a bachelors degree and I play football"

Mew wanted to find out more about Gulf, he seemed like someone he wanted to protect, and as his p' that is what he would do.

"Oooo P'Mew and Gulf are holding hands" Mild smirks, Mew wanted to murder Mild in that moment, Gulf pulled his hands away and looked down as if he was ashamed, Mew glared at Mild

"I'm going to the bathroom" Gulf mutters quietly standing up and rushing off before Mew could say anything.

Gulf wasn't ashamed to be caught holding Mews hand, more scared. He was still closeted with his sexuality and he was scared that someone would out him or force him to come out because he got caught doing something, he wasn't ready for that many people to know, only the most trusted of people knew.

Gulf ran to the bathroom and locked the door, it was just a single bathroom without cubicles, he locked the door and fell down against it. He curled up and rested his head on his knees. 5 minutes later he heard footsteps then a gentle nock "Gulf?"

"Y-yeah?" he sniffs

"Can I come in?" Mew asks in a gentle voice "It is P'Mew"

Gulf took a breath and moved away from the door, he unlocked it and slowly opened it.

"Hey" Mew says softly, what he didn't expect was for Gulf to fall into his arms crying. The urge to protect Gulf became stronger, he held him against his body and rubbed his back "Can you tell me what is wrong?"

Although Gulf had only just met Mew he could tell he was trustworthy, he pulls Mew into the bathroom and locks the door again, "okay what I am about to tell you, you need to keep a secret"

Mew nods "Of course"

Gulf takes a deep breath "I'm gay, but i'm not out to many people yet. So when Mild pointed out we were holding hands I freaked. I was worried people would know, I still am... I'm scared P'Mew"

Mew instantly hugged him "I know how you feel, don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I know the feeling, before I came out I was terrified someone would find out before I was ready. I will protect you Gulf"

Gulf was falling fast, he felt safe and warm when he was around Mew "Thank you phi~"


End file.
